Looking For You
by letgo
Summary: Several years after the adventure is over, there lives a monk. In just a few days time, he has his life changed completely by a strange woman with a similar past. Could it be her?
1. Part 1

__

"I've been looking for you so long, that it doesn't even feel like you're real anymore." -Looking of You, a song I've wrote.

Two young children rushed into the hut. They yelled in their twin voices, "Father, there's a woman outside for you!"

The young monk looked up and smiled as his twins rushed towards him. "Really, and did she give a name?" He asked.

"No, sir," the girl replied, her name Chidori, or bird. Her brother, Tsubasa, or winged one stood beside her. Their father stood up and walked outside, the two children following behind, curious as to what was going on. It was nothing new for people to call on their father at random times, he being the village monk and all, but still, there seemed to be something special about the woman calling on their father this time.

The village was larger than it was had been the last time she had visited, to bury a friend. She had no idea that when she had left, she would almost die. The stranger was standing in the middle of the village, looking for something when two children, a boy and a girl, had run by.

"Excuse me," she asked them, "but who protects this village?"

"Our father, ma'am," the boy replied.

"Why, do you need to speak to him?" The girl asked seconds after her brother.

"Yes, I would," the woman answered politely.

"Follow us, we were on our way home anyways," the boy had told her.

The young monk followed his two children outside and saw none. "Children, where is this woman?" He asked, bending down to their level.

"I am right here," a feminine voice replied, stepping out from the shadows of a tree. "You are the village protector, am I correct?" The voice asked from behind her veil. She took another step forward and into the light. It was now that the young monk could make out some of her features. She was tall; her hair long, though it looked as though some had been hacked off recently. Of her face, only the eyes could be seen, her veil covered the rest. She wore a cloak over the rest of her body, which hid any indications of, if she was thin or not.

"Yes, I am. I am also the village monk," the man replied. "Good, for I need a favor. Is there any place I could spend the night? I can pay," she elaborated.

"You can stay at my home, but pray tell, why did you want me? You could have easily asked anyone in the village," the monk articulated.

"I would like to know if you would kindly let me be your helper," the woman asked, a faint pink touching the little skin that you could see below her eyes.

"It depends, but for now, would you like to have dinner with my children and I?" Questioned the monk. The woman nodded and followed the three inside the hut.

"Father, the miso is ready," Chidori announced as she walked over to the simmering pot. Her brother walked over to the cabinet and took out eight bowls. He placed two bowls at each spot at the table. The monk had already set an extra spot at the table and invited their guest to sit. Chidori brought a pot of rice over gave everyone an equal portion. The monk brought the pot of miso soup over and filled the second bowl that each one had. When all of this was done, the three set down and immediately the two children looked at their father. The monk had his head bowed and hands together, as did the children. The woman realized they were praying thanks and quickly said a prayer of her own. After this was done, the children began to eat.

"Tell me, what is it that has brought you here?" The monk asked, turning to the woman.

"I have already said so, my lord monk," the woman answered, head down.

"Then please, if you do not mind my asking, whom have you lost recently?" The monk replied after taking a bite of his rice.

"I found out recently from an old friend that the man I loved when I was younger had disappeared," she answered after a few moments. The table was quiet for the rest of the meal. Afterwards, while the two children cleared the table and washed the bowls, the two adults went outside.

"Please, sit," the monk gestured to the spot next to him when he had sat down.

"Thank you" replied the woman as she did so. The monk turned ever so slightly so that she was within his line of vision. "If you don't mind my asking, what is your name?" He asked.

The woman, obviously startled, replied, "My name is of no importance but you may call me Yume if you so desire."

"Dream. That is an interesting name. I assume it is a false name, but that is okay. I understand. There are times when the truth hurts. I myself have been called monk for so long that my name is but a distant past. I doubt few remember anyways, so please, call me that as well," the monk replied to the unasked question.

"Okay," Yume made to leave but felt something on her arm. It was the monk's hand. "Stay with me for a while, won't you?" He asked, his eyes pleading for her to stay. She sat back down and looked up at the sky, which had turned indigo without her realizing it.

"Aren't they beautiful?" He broke the silence after a bit.

"Are what beautiful?" Yume responded with a question. The man sighed, and replied, "The stars."

"Yes, they are. But, I have seen them so often that it seems like I don't even see them anymore," she told him. "If you do not mind, may I go to sleep? It has been a long day for me and I have not been able to sleep these past few nights."

"Of course. I will be coming in a little bit so no need to worry if you need to change," the monk murmured.

Inside the hut, the woman, Yume, took her veil off of her head and her cloak off as well. She took off her outer kimono and lay down on the tatami mat and soon fell asleep. After a little bit, the monk came into the hut. He looked at his two children and smiled. Then, his gaze found Yume and he had a mental shock. Her face was scarred horribly.

Her left cheek had a few, seemingly random scars, while her right was divided into two x's. There was one scar that started above her left eye and ran down to her chin. Her nose was missing a small chunk on one side. It was no wonder she wore a veil, her face was so bad. The monk sighed and lay down on the extra mat since Yume had taken his.

The next morning, the monk arose to something cooking. He raised his head and squinted, sunshine had hit his eyes. Turning his head, he found that Yume was making something. Sitting up, he noticed that his two children were helping her. He noticed that she was lean, her cloak lying next a small bag he had failed to notice before. She did wear the veil though.

With a twinkle in his eye, he coughed, startling the threesome. They turned around and looked at him. "I hope our making breakfast has not woken you, sir monk," Yume apologized. The young monk smiled and replied, "Not at all."

After they had eaten breakfast, the two children went outside to play for a little while with all the other village children until it was chore time. This gave the monk and Yume time to get to know each other.

"You say you would like to be my assistant," he began, pausing for effect. "Yes," Yume answered in the pause. "What weapons can you use?" The monk asked.

"A sword, a whip, and I have some skills in poisons," Yume told him as they walked. The monk raised his eyebrows at the poisons, but let it go.

"Please then, let us fight," the monk told her. His staff jingled, or the rings at the top did, at least. Yume stepped back and brought out a katana. She held it in front of her, blocking the monk's attack. She then twisted to the side and tried to strike his left side. The monk dodged to the right and struck her with his staff. It hit her leg, for she had jumped at that precise moment. She fell, clutching her leg. The monk was concerned that he had really hurt her and so rushed over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked, concern written on his face.

Yume moved quickly and before he knew it, she had her katana around his neck. "Don't move," she whispered. The monk smiled and dropped down to his knees, sinking underneath her sword. His staff lay on the ground and he grabbed it, striking Yume on her left leg, the one that he had already hit.

"Truce," the monk told her. "Your skills are excellent. I shall take you as my assistant."

Yume's eyes brightened as she excitedly replied, "Really? Oh thank you."

The duo began their walk back to the hut, Yume limping slightly. As they walked, the monk requested, "tell me about yourself." Yume sighed, and began; "I was separated from my family when I was 16. I took my skills and sharpened them as I traveled the countryside, searching for them. But I know now that they are dead. But, during my travels, I had met a group of people that became a second family to me. But, during a battle, I was captured. I know you have seen the scars. That's when I got them," she paused and collected her thoughts. "But, I fell in love with one of the people I was traveling with. But, as I told you last night, I found out that he has disappeared."

She stopped and turned to the monk. "What about you? What is your past?" She inquired eyes wide and innocent. The young man gave her a tired look and replied, "I do not wish to bring this topic up just yet. If you wait, I'll tell you in due time."

They began to walk again, both deep in thought. But, as luck would have it, it was at that precise moment when a young woman ran up to them, begging for help. "What's wrong?" Yume asked. The woman pointed at something that had come up behind her. The monk turned around just in time to see a fox demon emerge from the shadows. The eyes glowed an eerie color as the demon transformed.

"Look out," the monk cried, pushing Yume out of the way as the demon sent an attack at the women. But, by doing so, he received the attack. He fell to the ground with a large flop and lay bleeding.

"Sir monk, please, don't do anything," Yume whispered to him before turning to the demon. She held a look of fierce determination in her eyes as she walked ever so slowly and cautiously towards the demon. She was a predator and this demon was her prey. She cracked her knuckles and grinned, confusing the demon.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?" The demon asked, it's voice giving away its male gender. Yume looked into the demon's eyes and replied, "I have seen hell. I have survived. Nothing can scare me anymore. Especially not a demon who holds no powers but trickery and deception."

The young demon could tell that the human woman was telling the truth by the look in her eyes and he shuddered to think of what happened to her. Without so much as a word, the demon turned around and ran off, not wanting to tangle with the deadliest thing in the world, someone with nothing to lose.

"Thank you," the young village woman told the duo when Yume had returned to the monk. The woman had kept him still during the showdown, not letting him do more harm than good to himself. Yume gave the woman a genuine smile as she answered, "It was nothing."

The woman bowed and headed back to her home. It was up to Yume to take the monk back to his hut. It passed in her mind that she should have asked the woman for a little help, but she shook the thought out of her head. Helping the monk to his feet, she let him lean on her as they headed back to his home.

"Now, let's see your wound," Yume told him when they arrived. The monk began to protest, but she told him to shush. After taking a few moments to look at it and prepare a diagnosis, she opened her mouth and was told, "Thank you."

"Really, like I told the village woman, it was nothing. Now, lay still while I boil some water and bandages," she instructed. The monk did as he was told and watched as Yume busied herself. And, it was then that he sunk into a dark oblivion, most likely brought on by the loss of blood.

__

It was night. The group sat around their campfire as Kagome told them a tale. She called it a "ghost story" and it was quite spooky. Shippo was quivering in fear next to the monk and even Inu Yasha looked around, searching for an unknown something.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong?" Kagome asked when she finished. The monk laughed and told her, "I think your story has scared him lady Kagome."

Kagome laughed and turned to Inu Yasha. She looked at him and asked, "Is Miroku right, Inu Yasha? Did that ghost story really scare you?"

The half demon looked at the young monk and glared. He replied, "Feh. No." But it was obvious that it had, which made the two humans' laugh while both demons looked around.

"Monk. Wake up," a gentle, feminine voice ordered. The monk groggily asked the air, "Sango, is that you?"

Yume stiffened from her position next to the monk. How did he know her name? She hadn't told anyone ever since she had been taken what her name was. Instead, she told them pseudonyms. She glanced up, snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the monk get up.

"Father!" Two voices yelled, breaking the silence in the room. Tsubasa and Chidori burst into the hut. They held a fish between the two of them. "Look what I caught, Father," Tsubasa proclaimed.

"And I helped him," Chidori added proudly.

"Wow, we will eat well tonight," he told the two, pride gleaming in his eyes. Yume stood up and walked over beside the monk. "Chidori, why don't you and I clean the fish and start making supper?" She suggested. Chidori's eyes widened in excitement as she looked over at her twin. He nodded and she brought the fish over to Yume. Yume took the fish and looked around for a knife.

"Where are your knives?" She asked the monk. He pointed to a drawer and she nodded in thanks. He then turned to his son and said, "Well son, why don't you and I mediate while your sister and Yume make our supper."

"Yes, Father," the boy answered. The two walked outside and sat down on the lovely green grass. After a few minutes, the boy opened his eyes and asked, "Father, how long will Yume be staying with us?"

The monk opened his violet eyes as well and answered, "As long as she wants to."

"Why Father?" Tsubasa replied. The monk sighed and told his son, "because, she has no place to go and besides her talents are great when it comes to demons."

"But Father, people in the village are talking about her and us," Tsubasa complained. The monk looked directly in his son's eyes and spat out a little too sharply, "What have I told you about listening to the evils people spread through mouth?" Tsubasa looked down at his hands and mumbled, "I am sorry, Father."

Inside the hut, Yume had heard every word the father and son had uttered in their short conversation. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks. But, when she felt something tug at her kimono, she brushed them away and turned to look at who had tried to get her attention. "What's wrong Yume?" Chidori asked, eyes wide and full of concern.

The woman smiled a small smile and knelt down. "Nothing is wrong, now, why don't you go and get your father and brother?" She suggested. Chidori nodded and ran out the door. The trio soon came in and sat down for dinner. The foursome was quiet with not a word uttered.

"Yume, may I speak with you outside?" The monk asked afterwards. She nodded and followed him out to the porch. "I know you heard my son's words earlier and I would like to apologize on his behalf," began the monk. He opened his mouth to say more, but Yume interrupted, "It's okay. But, I have a question for you that I have wondered since I met you."

"Go ahead; speak it," encouraged the young father. Yume hesitated but then blurted out, "If you are a holy man, why do you have children?"

The monk laughed and replied, "It happened a few months after I arrived in this village two years ago. I was still mourning the loss of my love when a village woman died. The villagers called her children the spawn of the devil since their father was a half demon. But, the woman had been a close friend of mine, so I took her two children and I have raised them as my own."

The mood between them had gone from stressed, to happy, but it resonated sadness due to the bittersweet memories that the monk had just had. Finally, Yume began to shiver and headed inside. The monk stared at the stars and asked the night, "Where is my Sango?"

Yume was lying on a tatami mat when she heard the monk's voice ask, "Where is my Sango?" She shivered, and it wasn't due to the cold. Soon, she heard the monk come in. Just as she was about to fall asleep, a loud crash brought to full consciousness.

"What was that?" The monk yelled out almost immediately. Both children were rubbing their eyes and yawning as Yume was getting up and putting a robe over her sleeping kimono. The monk followed Yume out the door and they stood, staring at the sight before them. Two demons were locked in battle and didn't seem to be stopping any time soon. The monk's face lit up when he caught sight of one of the demons' face.

"Shippo, Inu Yasha, how nice to see you," he called out. Yume stood rigid in shock. If the two demons were Inu Yasha and Shippo, then that would make the monk next to her Miroku. But, where was Kagome.

Miroku's words came back to her. "_It happened a few months after I arrived in this village two years ago. I was still mourning the loss of my love when a village woman died. The villagers called her children the spawn of the devil since their father was a half demon. But, the woman had been a close friend of mine, so I took her two children and I have raised them as my own."_

Kagome had died and her two children were inside the hut, adopted by Miroku.

"Hey Miroku, long time no see," Inu Yasha's voice called out as he strolled over to the two. "Who's next to you, some random woman who'll bear you a son?"

Yume, or Sango in reality, flinched at the half demon's words. But, she kept her tongue. She wanted to greet them like old friends, which they were, but she wanted to stay behind Yume's identity too. She wanted the protection Yume held with the friends that Sango had. She wanted the best of both worlds and it wasn't going to happen due to a little thing called Fate.

"Hey, Miroku, we stopped by Kagome's hut and her and Inu Yasha's pups were gone. She wasn't there either. What's the deal?" Shippo bounced over. He had grown up quite a bit the last seven years Sango had been absent. But, when she saw his eyes, she gasped. She had looked into those eyes just the day before when she had her showdown with the fox demon.

"It's you!" Cried the young demon as he ran over to Inu Yasha. "Don't come near me!"

"Why are you so afraid of her?" Inu Yasha asked, amused. The fox told the dog something and the dog took a step closer to Yume and Miroku.

"Wow, you're right Shippo; her eyes are freaky," Inu Yasha said in amazement. Yume looked straight in the half demon's eyes, a fire burning inside her as she yelled, "and what's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, it's just your eyes aren't like a normal humans, that's all. Hey, Miroku, you never did answer my question, where's Kagome and the pups?" Inu Yasha asked, moving to another topic. Miroku didn't answer; he just looked at the ground.

"Father, what's going on here?" Tsubasa's voice broke the silence. Everyone turned to the two small children. Tsubasa looked around, not quite getting what was going on while Chidori rubbed her eyes and yawned. It was at that moment Inu Yasha's hopeful and happy face fell.

"Inu Yasha," Miroku began. "Save it. I know what happened. Just, when?" The half demon's voice asked, cracking as the demon dealt with all the emotions that had surfaced.

"Almost two years ago, right after you left," Miroku replied, trying to keep his calm.

"Damn," the half demon swore, hitting the palm of his hand with his fist. Yume, or in actuality Sango, was getting curious as to how Kagome had died and so, she asked.

"She had a disease and I told her to wait for me to come back. I told her I would find a cure. And, I did. But, I'm too late," the half demon told her, swearing after every word, though it's not mentioned here.

"Father, who are they?" Chidori suddenly asked out of the bloom. Miroku knelt down and smiled as he told her, "He's your father, and the younger demon is Shippo."

"Really, that's our father?" Chidori asked in amazement as she stared at Inu Yasha. "He's got doggy ears!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the half demon. Sango held a smile on her face as she watched Inu Yasha pick up the girl and hold her tight to his chest. She struggled against him, intent on petting his ears.

"Why don't we come inside?" Miroku suggested, watching the two with a smile on his face. "I'll make some tea," Sango replied, heading inside. The others soon followed and as she put a pot of water on to boil, she picked up her veil and fixed it onto her head. She stayed by the pot, collecting her thoughts as the guys talked about something. After a little while, the tea was ready and she brought it over to the table.

"So, Miroku, what's the deal with her?" Inu Yasha asked as Yume made the tea. Miroku sighed, and answered, "She says she's looking for her love that disappeared a few years back. She says she is an orphan and that she disappeared a few years back herself. If you want the truth, ask her. But, she's staying here for a while, helping me slay demons."

"Really?" Inu Yasha asked. "And I'm sure that's not all she does either, right?" Miroku had to stifle a laugh as his half demon friend nursed his head. Yume had taken the pot of tea and hit the demon with it at his last remark.

"No, in fact, I've done nothing with her. I haven't even groped her;" Miroku answered after he was done laughing. The jaws of both demons flew open and they stared at the monk in disbelief. "Is that true?" The younger demon asked, turning to Yume. She looked lost in thought, but nodded yes. Both demons said in amazement together one word, "Wow."

"What is it so hard for you to believe that I can act like a gentleman now?" Miroku asked. "Ever since Sango was taken, I've never thought about another woman the same way," he added quietly. The mood in the hut turned sad as the three men thought about Sango. Miroku noticed Yume fidgeting uncomfortably and then announced that they should all be heading back to sleep.

The next morning, Sango awoke to the smell of something cooking. She sat up in her bed and looked around. She saw Miroku making something, presumably breakfast. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw that it was Inu Yasha. He mumbled it low enough that only she heard.

"Meet me outside."

Sango nodded and reached over to put her veil on when she noticed it was still on her face. She got dressed and told Miroku she was stepping outside.

"What do you want?" She asked Inu Yasha. He waited a moment before he dragged her off into the forest named after him. At first, she protested, but then accepted and let the demon drag her away. But, as they went, she noticed the forest looking more and more familiar. He was taking her to the well.

"So, why are you really here, Sango?" He asked. She gasped and looked at him in amazement.

"How do you know?" She replied with a question.

"What, that you're Sango? You gave yourself away countless times last night. I mean, every time your name was brought up, you'd freeze for half a second. Not to mention your smell. It's changed, but I can still recognize it," Inu Yasha smirked. "So, what happened to you those seven years?"

Sango sighed and took her veil off. She watched as Inu Yasha gasped in horror before she turned away.

"Hey, don't turn away. This is the first time I've seen you since you were kidnapped and I don't care. I was just shocked," Inu Yasha told her, turning her face to him. "And, you have to stay strong. This is the first time in years I've seen Miroku out of his slump. Really, the last time I saw him two years ago, he was getting a little better, but it was rare occasion when he smiled. But, I saw how he acted with you last night," Inu Yasha confided in her.

"Do you think Shippo knows?" Sango asked after a few minutes. Inu Yasha snorted, "That kid would lose his head if it weren't attached to his shoulders. I have to constantly look after him and keep him out of trouble."

"He hasn't changed a bit, has he?" Sango asked, laughing as a small smile light up her face. Inu Yasha sat up and turned towards the direction they had come from. "The monk's calling us," he told her. Sango nodded and put her veil back on. Inu Yasha looked at her quizzically. "Why do you wear that anyways?"

"To hide my face. People stare at it and treat me badly if I don't," Sango told him, eyes full of sadness.

"I wonder what's taking her so long," Miroku asked the sky. Just then, Shippo popped up beside him and asked, "Whatcha doing Miroku?"

The monk looked at the fox demon. It was evident how much he had grown. Instead of being short and scrawny, the demon was now as tall as his chin and he was lanky, his body starting to go through puberty.

"Looking for Yume," the holy man replied, turning back to the clearing. "She freaks me out," Shippo replied.

Miroku turned to the demon and asked why. Shippo then answered, "It's her eyes. They creep me out. Its like she's seen hell and come back."

"I think she has," Miroku replied quietly. "Huh?" Asked the clueless demon. It was at that moment that Yume and Inu Yasha appeared. Both seemed lost in thought and didn't notice the monk or fox.

"Were they together?" The monk and demon asked each other at the same instant. They followed the two inside and ate with them and the two children.

"So, what were you and that woman doing Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked afterwards. Inu Yasha was watching his children play with one another. He was sitting against a tree, letting the sun hit his face. He seemed at peace, a look Shippo rarely saw on him.

"We were talking about her past. That's all Shippo, but I suggest that you pay close attention to her scent next time you see her. But, when you figure it out, don't tell the monk. She needs to tell him, or he needs to figure it out for himself," Inu Yasha ordered eyes closed as the sunlight warmed his tanned face. The teen fox looked at his half demon friend who was really more of a father and big brother mix in confusion. He didn't say a word and looked out at the two children, as they played, unknown to the hidden world that was right in front of them.

"Say, Sir monk, is it all right if I call you Miroku?" Sango asked as she and Miroku walked into the village to get supplies. He paused for a moment and she stopped and looked back at him. Her heart skipped a beat as she looked into his eyes and heard him say, "Yes, I would like that very much. It sounds nice when you say it. It doesn't sound nice, it sounds perfect, like a chorus of angels," he corrected himself, making her blush with the compliment.

She stammered, turning her face away, and told him, "Please, my voice isn't that nice."

Miroku lifted her chin and looked her in the eyes, telling her, "Don't kid yourself, you're more beautiful than you think." And, with that, he kissed her on the lips, turning her face a brilliant crimson. They broke apart almost immediately, Miroku adamantly apologizing to her, telling Sango that he had gotten caught up in the moment. He began to walk towards their original destination, Sango still standing in the spot where they had just kissed. He turned to look at her and called out, "Hey, hurry up!"

Sango nodded and ran to him. She walked just a little behind him and she heard him tell her, "but it's true you know, about you being beautiful."

That night as the six of them sat around Miroku's table, the two children chatted away, telling of their day. Inu Yasha listened enthusiastically, trying to make amends with his children. Shippo was looking across the small table at Sango, trying to figure out what Inu Yasha had meant. Sango was eating her food, though; she had something on her mind and was far away from there.

She cleared her throat and looked at Inu Yasha, "May I speak with you outside in a little bit?" He nodded and she turned back to eating. The others looked between the two in a mix of confusion and wonder. What was going on between these two?

Sango sat outside, on the porch as she listened to Inu Yasha putting his children to bed. When he was done, she heard him come outside and sit down to her left side.

"They'll eavesdrop you know," he told her. She laughed and answered, "I figured that much." She looked around and pointed to a spot, and asked, "Over there?"

He nodded and they walked over to the spot she had pointed to.

Inside the hut, Shippo was slightly cursing and Miroku fumed.

Outside, Sango looked at the stars before giving Inu Yasha a question that had bothered her. "What happened to Kirara?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her in years. Myoga tells me that she's fine, I guess he sees her from time to time, but other than that, I have no idea where she is," he told her, looking up at the waning moon.

"It will be the new moon soon," she said aloud after a moment or two of silence. He snorted and replied, "Of course. Always at the most incontinent time too. Although, not this time. I do have to say I will like not having to depend on Shippo for protection for once." Sango stood up and told the demon good night as she headed back to the hut for sleep.

Miroku tossed and turned, unable to sleep. Something was wrong, very wrong. It was then that the dream he was having turned sour. It wasn't really a dream, it was a memory. Sango was standing next to him, laughing at a something Kagome had said. He couldn't remember what. Inu Yasha and Shippo were away somewhere. And then, a demon came out from nowhere, picking Sango up in its mouth. She screamed and as she did so, he also yelled. His yells woke him up. That, or the soft, cool hands that pet his face.

"Wake up, it's only a nightmare," a sweet voice told him. His eyes remained firmly shut. "It's okay; to want to let the memories destroy you. I know, I'm haunted by my love everyday. But, you need to remain strong, because, who knows, you might get a few of those burden's lifted," the voice told him. And then, the voice, he took it to be feminine, sang. Miroku fought to open his eyes, but the voice, that oh so lovely voice led him to sleep.

"Father; wake up," twin voices chimed. Miroku's eyes instantly opened and he looked to see Tsubasa and Chidori staring at him. Groaning, he asked, "What do you two want?"

"Father, Yume has made breakfast," Tsubasa replied. Chidori smiled proudly as she added, "And I helped." The monk sat up and looked around. The room was empty of everything but the three of them. He felt something tug on his arm; looking down, he saw that it was the twins. He sighed and got up, quickly pulling his monks robes over his head.

"Good morning," Yume told them, setting a plate in front of Miroku. She sat beside him, looking only at her food. The twins were talking animatedly to two demons. Miroku looked around, not knowing what to do. It was then that a knock on his door caught his attention. "I'll be right back," he told them, rising from his spot.

Sango listened as closely as she could to what was being said. She heard the words Kohaku and brother, which was enough for her. When Miroku came back, Shippo asked, "What was that about?"

"Sango's brother, Kohaku has been found. He's near the wolf den. Kouga's taking care of him" answered the holy man. Sango looked over at Inu Yasha, and she saw that he was looking at her as well, his eyes practically challenging her to do something to betray her identity. The look she gave him back impressed the demon. She had met his challenge, keeping the silence between them.

The day went by agonizingly slow for Sango. She spent the time formulating a plan though. She would run away, leaving a note of thanks and get her brother. She had lost him before and did not want to lose him again.

"Inu Yasha, I think I've figured out who Yume is," Shippo told his companion as the two watched the kids play with Miroku.

Inu Yasha looked over at the demon, eyebrows quirked up and asked, "and who is she?"

Shippo fidgeted, looking into his hands before mumbling, "Sango." He looked at Inu Yasha, expecting the demon to be annoyed at him for coming such a stupid conclusion. Instead, he was surprised to see Inu Yasha smiling. "Is she really?" Asked the fox demon, amazed. Inu Yasha just looked out at the kids and nodded his head.

Though it seemed like a decade or more to Sango, night finally fell upon the area, making Sango more determined than ever to go along with her plan. Chidori helped the woman make their dinner. Sango looked around the table, at each and every person, drinking in their appearance. Especially Miroku's.

"Good night," they told each other. Sango lay awake until she was sure that Inu Yasha was asleep. She put on her travelers' robe and laid the note she had written on the table, a rock holding it in place. And, with that, she stepped into the cool night air, not daring a look back in fear that she wouldn't be able to go forward.

__

A/N: Well, that's quite long, huh? I was planning on it being only one chapter, a story all on itself, but, it was getting way too long, so now, it's going to have a second part. This story has been pure hell for me to write. The plot was easy enough. The hard part was pushing myself to write more. Writing big chapters or fictions is a problem of mine. I don't like to write much in one sitting and usually, a sitting is a chapter. At least, that was the case for the Nagataka trilogy, Help, and my other multi-chapter fics.

Well, I hope this has been quality reading. I've really tried my hardest to keep everyone in character and keep them true to the plot. I have no idea how Chuquita does this with the consistency that she does. She truly deserves the respect that she gets. To give you a quick intro if you have no idea, try doubling this with a weekly update and a two-week or so time period between fics.

Disclaimer: I own Tsubasa & Chidori, but otherwise, no one featured in this fic is mine.


	2. Part 2

"I'll give up everything to find you," Taking Over Me by Evanescence

* * *

Miroku woke up just as the first rays of the morning sun hit his end of the earth. As he was opening his eyes, he could feel something in the air was different. Sitting up, he noticed Yume's tatami mat empty.

"Maybe she went to take an early bath," he said aloud. He got up, bones creaking from their lack of use and wandered into the cooking part of his home. Using a bowl in place of a cup, he took a drink from the jug he always made sure was full of water.

As he glanced around, trying to decide what would be the morning's breakfast, a piece of white paper caught his interest. Picking it up, he found that it was addressed to him. Unfolding it, he read.

Dear Miroku and others,

I thank you for all your hospitality  
and kindness that you've shown me since I arrived.  
Do not think it went without notice. I am forever  
in your debt. But, I have learned of a family member  
alive who needs my help. I will not return.  
Inu Yasha, please, if you find out anymore about  
the certain someone we spoke of last, tell her I will  
find her.

Yume

He dropped the note onto the table. It couldn't be. She couldn't have left. Not after he had started to really like her. Not after she began to mend his wounds. It wasn't fair. Why did anyone he ever loved get ripped away from him forever?

Sango stopped and sighed, sitting on a log as she rested, her body not used to the road. But, with a look that could have easily scared Shippo all over again, she stood up and continued on her way. She would get to Kohaku and soon. There would be no more delays, she wouldn't tolerate it.

Inu Yasha awoke from his slumber at hearing something slump to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw that Miroku was sitting on the floor, a piece of paper in his hand.

"What's up with you?" He asked. The monk didn't look up. "Hey, I asked you a question," Inu Yasha went on, annoyed that Miroku was ignoring him. When Miroku didn't answer, Inu Yasha got up and walked over to his human friend. Poking him, Inu Yasha got a glare from Miroku.

"Leave me alone," the monk told the demon. His voice was threatening to crack. There was no doubt, he was going to lose it in a few minutes. All the control he had over his emotions was lost and time was running short before he burst. He stood up and ran outside into the morning air. But, in his haste, he dropped the paper he had been holding.

Curious, Inu Yasha picked the paper up and skimmed it.

"Damn."

"What's the matter, Inu Yasha?" Shippo's voice asked as the younger demon heard his friend swear.

"It's Sango, she's gone, for good," the older told his younger. This brought the fox to the dog's side almost immediately. "What did you say?" He asked incredously.

"Read it for yourself if you don't believe me," Inu Yasha shrugged. Shippo did just that and still didn't want to believe that his newly found friend had up and disappeared on him.

Just outside, Miroku stood, listening to Inu Yasha and Shippo speak. He heard Inu Yasha say something and Shippo replied, "But why would she want to leave?"

"Take one guess. And it starts with Ko and ends with haku," Inu Yasha replied. "Yeah, that's right, it's been years since Sango's seen Kohaku," Shippo answered back. It was at the mention of the name Sango that Miroku stood in shock.

"Did you say Sango?" He asked, forgetting that he was eavesdropping. He heard Inu Yasha curse and stomp over to the door. "Have you been listening to us the whole time?"

"Tell me, did you say Sango?" Miroku asked, a one track mind. Inu Yasha sighed and Shippo joined them, a solemn look on his face. "Yeah, he did," Inu Yasha finally said after a very awkward pause. "That's what I thought you said," Miroku let out his breath, not realizing he had been holding it until that moment. He walked past the two demons and began to look around.

"What are you doing?" Shippo asked curiously. "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm going to go find Sango and bring her back," Miroku answered.

"And how the hell do you plan on doing that? She's got a huge lead on you not to mention, she was trained to hunt and not be hunted. She knows how to cover her tracks," Inu Yasha tried to explain to Miroku. It was obvious that he was more mature than he had been as a teenager when he was traveling with the group.

"But, I know where she's headed," Miroku replied, packing some food into a cloth bundle that also held an extra set of clothes and Sango's letter. "This is insane," Inu Yasha shot back as he watched Shippo help the monk.

"Come on Inu Yasha, it'll be fun and almost like the old days, you, me, and Miroku searching for something precious again," Shippo chipped in.

"I'm going alone Shippo," Miroku put it. "What? Why?" Shippo asked, outraged. "I have to agree with the kid, that's just plain stupidity," Inu Yasha added his two cents. "I'm not a kid!" Shippo yelled. "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" And so it would have gone on if a little voice hadn't broken the scene.

"Father, where's Yumi?" A soft voice broke the scene and it's comedy. All three turned to see Chidori before them, her thumb in her mouth. She looked curiously at the three then repeated her question.

"Honey, Yumi went away. But Miroku's going to go get her and we're going with him," Inu Yasha told his daughter. Miroku began to protest in the background, but Inu Yasha put his hand up to silence the monk.

"When are we leaving?" Came her twin's voice from behind her. "Well kid, we're leaving today," Shippo replied before Inu Yasha could say a word.

And so, Miroku could only watch as the others quickly gathered supplies, his home turning into an instant mess.

A young woman sat down on the log as she passed by, tired from her journey. "Hmm, what's that?" She wondered aloud, seeing a dark red cloak on the ground. Her arrows rustled on her back as she walked over. "It's a woman," she whispered to herself.

The woman's eyes fluttered open as she gazed around, disorientated. "Huh, what happened?" She asked, not noticing the other woman.

"I found you lying here on the ground," the first woman told the second.

"Oh."

"Care to explain how you got there?" The first asked. The second looked into the air and replied, "I don't know. The last thing I remember is falling. I guess I must have hit my head on the ground. By the way, my name's Rin," the second told the first. She looked expectantly at the first.

"Kikyo."

"That's a pretty name. I've never heard it as a name before though. Only as a flower name," Rin told the other

"You're very chatty, aren't you?" Asked Kikyo, a look of indifference on her face.

"People tell me that sometimes," Rin blushed slightly. Kikyo just looked at the other woman indifferently then began to walk off. Before she got too far, she turned back and said to Rin, "You really should be more careful, there are demons everywhere in this area."

"Umm, thanks," Rin called out, hesitant. "What was she?" She asked herself.

"What was what?" A masculine voice asked. Rin found it oddly familair and turned around. She squinted and asked, "Kohaku?"

"That is my name. How do you know it?" He replied, voice almost monotone after years in Naraku's service, though the demon had long since been dead.

"You told me years ago, when we first met," Rin answered, a blush forming on her face. "We've met before?" He asked, brows furrowed as he tried to remember something that had happened while he was in Naraku's service. "What is your name?" He asked.

"It's Rin," she replied, a smile plastered on her face as she looked expectantly at Kohaku.

"Rin," he said, the name like an exotic spice on his tongue. Briefly, almost too brief in fact, a small girl's face flashed in his memory. "Are you that little girl?"

"What little girl?" Rin replied, confused. He looked past her. "Get down," he ordered. "Why?" She questioned, not moving.

"There's a demon coming this way," he told her, pushing her onto the ground, then falling down, laying his arm over her so she wouldn't try to get up.

"Oi, monk, slow down, the kids can't keep up," a male voice yelled.

Miroku's veins twitched, he obviously angry. He turned to look at his demon friend and yelled, "Well, I was supposed to go alone, Inu Yasha!"

Kohaku heard Rin gasp as one man called another Inu Yasha. "It's the lord's brother," she whispered to herself. Kohaku looked at her oddly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, whispering.

"My lord, Sesshoumaru, that is his younger brother, the half demon Inu Yasha," Rin replied, squirming.

"But, I thought that the demon Sesshoumaru perished recently," Kohaku told her. A look of sorrow crossed her face as she answered, "He did. I am looking for Inu Yasha."

"Oh," replied the brother of Sango.

"What's going on here?" Inu Yasha asked, looking down to see two young people, a male and a female laying on the ground, whispering to each other. Both looked up, one with a face of glee, the other no expression on his face at all.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Kouga yelled at his comrades. "I'm sorry Kouga, but just he disappeared. One minute he was there, the next he had vanished," one of the young wolves told their leader.

Something dropped and all the wolves looked to the mouth of their cave. "What are you doing here?" Snarled Kouga for obvious reasons. "Is that true? Is Kohaku really gone?" The figure asked, voice shaking, from what they couldn't tell.

"Yeah, and what's it to you?" Asked the mighty wolf leader. The figure, and its scent betrayed her to be a woman fell to the ground. He glared at the others before going over to her. "Who are you?" He asked the sleeping figure. He picked her up and laid her in his personal cave. "No one goes near her until she tells us what her connection with Kohaku is. In the mean time, I want twenty of you to go and find the boy. Bring him back here," barked the wolf. Almost instantly, the others hopped to it.

The wolf leader, Kouga sighed and walked into his personal cave. "Who are you?" He asked. She stirred slightly and sat up suddenly. "What's going on here?" She looked around, wide eyed. It was then that her veil slipped off of her face, revealing the scars of her past.

The wolf couldn't help but gasp. She cocked her head at him and without realizing it, fixed her veil. "Who are you?" Kouga asked again. She looked at him and thought he looked familiar. "Kouga?" She asked.

"Yes, that is my name. How do you know it?" He demanded. "Where is Kohaku?" She changed the subject. "Are you Kagome? No, your scent is different. The slayer, perhaps?" Kouga asked after several moments, more talking to himself than anything.

"So, you're saying my brother is dead," Inu Yasha repeated what Rin had just told them. She nodded and then continued, "He said something about finding you and repaying a debt."

"He still remembers that old thing? Interesting," mused the demon. "Can we get going now?" Miroku asked, agitated.

"Calm down, it's not like she's going to go far, we know where she's at," Inu Yasha yelled at his friend.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Kohaku. "Oh, are you hungry?" Rin asked, seeing the two children. She dug in her pouch and pulled out something. "Here, they're a new sweet I got when I was in Kyoto a few days ago," she told them, handing them each a small, dark square.

"What is that?" Shippo asked. Rin smiled and told him, "It's chocolate."

"Anyways," Inu Yasha continued, ignoring the others, "it's not like we should rush. It would be bad for the kids."

"Well, just standing around here isn't getting us any closer to our destination," Miroku shot back, annoyed. Just then, Inu Yasha slapped his neck and looked at the palm of his hand.

"Myouga?" He asked, shocked that the flea demon had shown up out of nowhere.

"Master Inu Yasha, it's so nice to see you again," the demon replied. "I've been looking for you for days now," continued the old demon.

"Really, and why did you do that?" Asked Inu Yasha. He could hear his kids asking for more chocolate in the background but blocked it out for the time being. Myouga sat down on his hand and opened his mouth, telling Inu Yasha what was wrong.

"Well, first of all, you're the new Lord of the Western Lands. Your brother has recently passed on," began the flea. Inu Yasha smirked and looked over at Rin, "So I've heard. Continue."

Myouga looked over to where Inu Yasha had looked and told himself, "I see. Well, then that clears that up, partly anyways. Okay, Kohaku was in Kouga's care but has vanished."

"I know," Inu Yasha replied, gazing at his children playing with Rin and Shippo. "He's standing next to me," continued the half demon.

"Well, then I guess you've heard about Kirara then," Myouga sighed. Inu Yasha's ears perked up. "What's this about the fire cat?" He questioned. Myouga looked at him and asked, "You really haven't heard about that then?"

"About what?" Inu Yasha asked, annoyed. "Well, she's been up in the mountains, waiting for someone like Sango to come along. But recently, she left, and has gone missing," Myouga replied.

"Hey, wasn't there a monk with you?" Kohaku interrupted. "Yeah," Inu Yasha replied, "Why do you ask?"

"He ran off, that way," Kohaku replied, pointing in the opposite direction Inu Yasha had come from.

"Dammit," the dog demon swore. "Shippo, you make sure everyone stays safe. I've got to go drag that monk back here," Inu Yasha ordered, leaping off towards Kouga's den.

"I see, so you're the slayer. Only, what the hell happened to your face?" Asked Kouga. Sango sighed and her eyes glazed over as she remembered.

Miroku stood next to her as they laughed about a joke Kagome had told them. It had something to do with a chicken crossing a road. Inu Yasha had taken Shippo with him to a village in hopes of finding information about the Shikon Jewel.

She heard a rustle, but left it to the wind as the cause. Before she had a chance to react, a demon that looked somewhat like Goshinki came out of the woods and snatched her up in its jaws. It turned around and ran like the wind, scent disappearing as it ran, entering a barrier.

A little later, she woke up in a dark, dank cell, no light or food any where near, though she wouldn't have taken the food if any had been offered.

"So, you're awake," a cruel voice said. It sent shudders down her spine and her thoughts turned to Naraku. "Naraku, let me free!" She yelled. The voice laughed and made her cringe inside.

"I am not the demon Naraku," it said. "I am the demon hell found too corrupt. I am your new master, slave. I am Hikari."

"Light? Why is your name light?" She asked, confused. It, Hikari, laughed as it said, "I always find it amusing when people turn out to be the exact opposite of what their name means. Take you for instance, Coral. You hate the sea, yet, your name comes from it. It shows you just how much parents really know when they name their children."

"How do you know that? Not even my friends know that," Sango gasped. It laughed again, taking a step forward, the faint light of a torch revealing the figure to be male. "I've been watching you for a long time," he said. "A very long time."

"What's wrong?" Asked the demon wolf. Sango was ghost pale, small beads of sweat forming as she thought of Hikari, the dark named Light and his torture. He had put her through hell, making her want to die several times a week, many times a day. Kouga reached out to touch the human's arm, hoping to snap her out of it. As he did so, she cringed, saying in a small voice, "Hikari, no."

"Whose Hikari?" A male voice asked, panting. Kouga turned to see a man in purple and black standing next to a large fire cat who was sniffing the air.

"I have no idea," replied Kouga as he turned back to Sango. The man in the robes stepped forward, reaching past the demon wolf and placed his hands on hers.

"Sango, it's okay, it's me. It's Miroku," he told her. Kouga stood up and left the three alone. Kirara stood in the background, knowing that only this man could help her friend.

"Hikari, stop," Sango whimpered, tears forcing their way to her eyes. "Please," she begged.

"Sango, it's me. I'm here," Miroku pleaded, pulling her into an embrace. She shuddered, sobbing now as she told Hikari, whoever he was, to stop whatever was going on in her mind.

"Inu Yasha?" Kouga asked aloud, turning to the mouth of the demon wolf den. There, a lone figure stood, his scent revealing the person to be the dog demon.

"Yeah, it's me," Inu Yasha replied. "Where are my friends? I know their here, I can smell them," he went on.

"They're back there, but, I wouldn't go in there right now," Kouga told his once enemy. "And why the hell not?" Inu Yasha swore, yelling at the other.

"Because, she's going into a mental breakdown," answered Kouga. Inu Yasha shoved past him, something that would normally be bad move because not even Inu Yasha could stand up to an entire wolf pack, as strong a demon as he was.

He reached the mouth of the cave and stopped just behind Kirara's tail. She turned to face him and he pat her head, though when he tried to take a step past the demon, she stopped him. He got her message, back off.

"I understand, old friend," Inu Yasha whispered, standing next to her. "Let's leave these two alone, we still have to go get the others."

Kirara nodded and followed him out of the demon den.

Just then, as he and the cat were reaching the mouth of the cave, a piercing scream, Sango's shattered the silence. Without a thought, both turned back towards their friends and saw that she now lay limp in Miroku's arms.

"Kirara, take us to the others," Miroku told the cat, sitting himself on the cat's back, Sango in his arms. She nodded and leapt off, Inu Yasha leading the way.

"What's taking them so long?" Shippo asked, bored. The twins were asleep in Rin's lap, as the woman herself slept. Kohaku was lost in thought, but Shippo, being a demon, didn't tire as easily, nor did he like to just sit around and think. He was just about to give up hope when he spotted two things, a bright red spot in the sky, sure to be Inu Yasha, and Kirara, in all her magnificent glory, someone astride her back.

"Hey Inu Yasha," he called when they touched down. "Where's San-" he stopped midsentence as he noticed the woman in Miroku's arms. "What happened?"

"She's just getting rid of the demons of her past, no pun intended," a voice told them. They, well, Inu Yasha and Shippo any ways, turned and saw-

"Kikyo," breathed the older of the two demons.

"Yes, it is I. Monk, set her down on the ground. She will wake soon, and when she does, I doubt she will be pleased to find herself in your arms," replied the priestess. The monk did as he was told, though, he couldn't help but let her use his lap as a pillow.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Asked Shippo. Kikyo gave a small smile and nodded, her eyes betraying a great sadness.

"She is getting rid of the past, a difficult thing."

"But, how do you know this?" Asked Miroku.

"Because, she's gone through this before, with Naraku, right?" Kohaku's voice asked as he turned his head towards Kikyo.

"So, you're still alive?" Kikyo replied. Kohaku nodded. "And, you should know as well as I," she added.

"Please, leave me alone with," Kohaku paused, trying to think of the word. "My sister," he finally put in.

"Umm, I hate to break the news, but don't you think it would be a good idea to get off the road?" Shippo asked. He shot a glance at Inu Yasha then turned to Rin and the two children.

"Yes, why don't we go back to my home," Miroku interuppted, Sango still in his lap. Inu Yasha nodded, ordering Shippo to carry Rin, he would carry his children, and Kirara would take the others.

Not far away, yet, eons away, a woman smiled. She touched the locket around her neck and opened it, knowing the faces of her two children, and him. A tear slipped down her face as she passed on, finally at ease even though her children and love were 500 years in the past. But, she uttered something before she passed on.

Inu Yasha stopped for a moment, sure he heard Kagome's voice say, "I love you." A yell from Shippo brought him back to the present and he hurried on, though not without taking a good look at both of his children's faces. They looked human, and yet, he knew, that they were the exact opposite of him, once a month turning demon. He stopped, dead in his tracks at that.

"It can't be, not tonight," he muttered. With extra energy that came from nowhere, he rushed, glancing at the sky, noticing the sun going down. "No, not now."

And then, he changed, eyes turning violet, heir darkening to black, claws growing shorter, becoming fingernails as his normal ears were replaced with human ones in the normal spot.

Now, his two children must have noticed something was wrong as they slept, for they chose that moment to wake up.

"Father, you're human?" Asked Tsubasa. Inu Yasha shot the boy a look and sat down, tired because the two were heavy as a human.

"What's wrong?" Asked Chidori, eyes wide and innocent. He shrugged, putting on a calm facade as he told them, "When the others realize we aren't with them, they'll come get us." Both children nodded and sat together, shivering as time progressed and it got colder. Inu Yasha sighed, getting up and making a small fire, of which the children stuck to like a fly does to a piece of fly paper.

But, when the others arrived at the monk's home, they rushed in, figuring Inu Yasha had stopped on the way for something, him being the independent individual he was and all. Kikyo made all three males leave the hut and head outside. She ordered Rin to make a pot of tea and Kirara sat next to Sango's head, in her kitten form.

"No, please, don't Hikari," the woman pleaded, her voice a whisper. "Not the child."

"What child?" Kikyo asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"Mine," Sango replied. "My child, gone, before he could breathe."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow and continued. "Not just yours, who else?"

"Him."

"Him?" Rin asked, coming over. Her voice, loud and very different from Kikyo's lower and more soothing one awoke the woman.

"What's going on?" Sango asked, eyes wide in terror.

"Whose child?" Kikyo pleaded. If it was possible, her eyes opened even wider, though from shock this time.

"Who told you that?" She asked.

"You did."

"But, how?"

"You were barely concious, yelling at a person named Hikari," Kikyo answered. "Hikari," Sango breathed.

"Who is Hikari?" Rin asked, sitting down. Sango shuddered, keeping her silence.

After a little while, Kikyo grew agiatated at this woman.

"If you keep your silence like you have been, you're going to just keep going in a cycle of this never ending nightmare. If you don't tell others, you're going to see him everywhere you turn. He'll haunt your every dream, turning it into a nightmare. You will never be able to love, or do anything," Kikyo yelled at Sango.

Rin cringed as the sound of Kikyo slapping Sango rang through the hut. Sango sat there, shocked. "You have a voice. So start using it," Kikyo told the slayer coldly. She got up and went outside. The tea was soon ready and as Rin was getting cups out for everyone, she heard a voice begin to tell her the truth.

"He wasn't evil all the time. There were times when he was nice. But, those times were the scariest of all. Because, I could feel myself falling for him, though I was still in love with another. I was confused, and, when I found out I was with child, I became terrified."

Rin just stood still, listening.

"It wasn't his child, he never assaulted me or anything. It was my love's. But, when Hikari found out, he slashed my abdomen, killing my child. And, he didn't even flinch, showed no remorse, showed no compassion, he showed nothing. That was scary. He didn't feel sad, but, he wasn't overjoyed. But, the fact that he could and would take a life like that, it scared me to no ends. It still does," Sango continued. Rin turned around, holding a tray of tea. She gave a weak smile, sitting down across from the other woman, handing her a cup of tea.

"You know, when Lord Sesshoumaru passed on a few weeks ago, I didn't have any idea what to do with my life. He's always been there, since I was a young child," Rin told the other woman. Sango looked up, surprise on her face. "You're that little girl Kagome talked about, aren't you?" She asked.

"Kagome?" Rin asked, confused. "The woman with the arrows with Inu Yasha, right?" Sango nodded her head.

"I remember seeing her, as a child, on a few occasions," Rin answered the slayer's question. A sudden knock startled both women as Shippo walked in.

"Lord Shippo," Rin said.

"Shippo," Sango said at the same time. Shippo nodded to Rin then turned to Sango and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Better than I was," she replied.

"Can I come in?" Miroku's voice filtered in through the open door. Rin leaned over and whispered to Sango, though Shippo still heard it, "He's like a lost little puppy."

Sango and Rin giggled, Shippo cracking a wide smile. Miroku popped his head in and asked, "What, what did I miss?"

This sent the two women into a laughing fit while Shippo tried his hardest not to burst out laughing.

That night, they ate the dinner that Rin had made. Though, there was still a blank spot where Kikyo would have sat had she not gone away.

About an hour after everyone had laid down for the night, Shippo's eyes opened wide and he was instantly waking the others up. "Tonight's the night of the new moon," he told them. Miroku and Sango's eyes opened wide as they realized that their half demon friend was missing and had been for quite some time.

Shippo, who could carry someone small on his back if need be, took Rin while the others were put on Kirara.

"Hurry," Sango whispered to her old friend. The large fire cat yowled in response and rushed on faster. As they neared the site where Shippo said he smelt the children and Inu Yasha, they could hear their friend yelling. Sango and the others immediatly jumped off of Kirara when they were close enough.

But, she arrived in time to see a demon stick their hand into her friend's chest and pull out his still beating heart. She wasn't sure if she made a sound or not, but she guessed so because the demon turned towards her. She scanned the area and didn't see either child. Her mind jumped to the obvious, that they were dead. Tears formed in her eyes as she pulled out her sword, her katana and shouted, "You bastard!"

She heard Kirara growl and Shippo shout "Fox Fire!" A blue colored flame snaked past her and hit the demon while Rin and Kohaku rushed over to Inu Yasha.

"Miroku, use the tunnel," Sango yelled. He nodded in response, though she didn't see and uncovered the hell hole in his hand. As the demon was sucked up, Sango found herself rushing over to her old friend.

"Inu Yasha, are you okay?" She asked, holding her dying friend's hand. He croaked an answer and she took it as a, "No, I'm not okay, I'm dying." And, it made her smile. "Don't worry, I know where you want to go," she whispered to him. He smiled and whispered a name, passing away forever as the name left his lips. Sango smiled as a tear trailed down her cheek, knowing that Inu Yasha was finally with Kagome.

"Miroku, Kohaku, help me carry him to the hut," Sango ordered, taking charge. It was then that she heard a few small whimpers. "No way," she said to herself as the two men lifted the demon's remains off of the tree he had died against. Underneath his body were both children, huddled together in the dark. Rin immediately coaxed them out of the trees roots. When they arrived, she made sure they steered clear of the room holding their father's body.

Sango sat outside, petting Kirara. She began to shiver when something dropped onto her shoulders. She looked up and saw Miroku, his face drawn grim. With a glance at her, he sat down.

"Today's been busy," he said, trying to start a conversation. "Yes, it has," Sango answered. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, he sighed and told her, without looking at her, "Rin told me about what happened to your child."

"Oh."

"But, she said it was your love's, so, I guess I have no reason to feel sad about that. But, I can't help but wish that it had been mine. Ours," he continued. He finally looked over at his companion, face sad. She looked at him in wonder. And then, to his surprise, she began to laugh. He looked at her like she was crazy.

"Has today been so hard on you that you've finally cracked?" He asked. Sango took a moment to stop laughing and looked at him seriously. "Are you jealous?" She asked. He looked away and she took that as a yes.

"Miroku, my son was yours," she said so quietly she was afraid he hadn't heard her. He sat up rigid, turning to her and asking, "What did you say?"

"I said, my child, my son, was your child, your son," Sango said again. He embraced her, delighted and yet immensely sad at this news. As he pulled out of the embrace, he then remembered something she had said.

"When we first met, well, not the first time, but when you introduced yourself as Yume to me, you said you were searching for your love. Was that me?" He asked. Sango didn't answer. Soon, both adults went inside and went to sleep with their companions.

The next day, the large group carried the body of Inu Yasha to the God Tree, or Goshinboku. Shippo and Kohaku had already dug the hole earlier that morning. They carefully lowered him into the hole, covering him quickly with the soil. When they had finished, they stood for a moment and said good-bye. As they turned to go back to Miroku's hut, Chidori broke away and ran to the grave. She sat on the ground, tears rushing down her face as she said good-bye to the father she never knew. Rin told the others to go ahead, but Kohaku remained behind, saying he would make sure they stayed safe.

* * *

A/N: Wow. It's over. Well, not completely over, because I'm going to write a small epilouge, but still. Yes, I realize I'm about 6 days past the deadline I set, but I ran into some problems, mainly, right as I was finishing this, back when they realize Inu Yasha and the kids are missing, we got a new computer. But, all of this was saved on our old computer, which is now sitting in my room as I type this. Today I got it set up and was able to finish Looking For You.

Seriously, I think this is one of my best, if not the best that I've done. Also, I'm in the middle of planning my next story, another Miroku/Sango.

Well, I guess the last thing to do is to say I don't own any of the characters other than Hikari, Chidori, and Tsubasa. The plot has probably been done before so I doubt I can claim that it's mine.


	3. Epilogue

I look back on the fleeing shadows along the road  
The "I love you" I could not say that day  
-A False I Love You, Utada Hikaru

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Miroku asked, bringing a blanket out to Sango a month after Inu Yasha's passing.

"Just what's happened in the past month," she replied. She gazed across the field, to the half-finished hut Kohaku, Shippo, and Miroku were building for Kohaku and Rin. The two were to be wed the day it was finished. Inside Miroku's hut, Rin was busy getting the two children, Chidori and Tsubasa, to sleep. The two had really taken after Rin, especially Chidori though who followed the woman like a chick follows its mother.

Shippo was somewhere; he had wandered off after the group had eaten. Kohaku was over across the field, checking something or other. Kirara had long since fallen asleep. So, all that was left of the group living in the hut, only two of them, Sango and Miroku were around to witness the next event.

"Look, a shooting star," Miroku pointed out. "Make a wish, Sango," he suggested.

'I wish I could be with **him** forever,' Sango wished, meaning the man next to her.

'I wish I could be with **her** forever,' Miroku wished, meaning the woman next to him. Sango began to shiver, and Miroku scooted closer to her, letting their bodies share warmth. She yawned and leaned into his shoulder, feeling content and safe for the first time in such a long time.

"Sango," he murmured, laying his head on top of hers. She turned her head and gazed into his eyes. It was then that he noted his breath was stolen from him as he looked into her eyes, her soul. And in that split second, he knew something very important. Which is why he knew that she wouldn't slap him when he kissed her.

They kissed for what seemed an eternity, but too soon, Sango broke away from him. "It's... too soon," she told him. He didn't let her see it, but he was crushed that even after all this time, she was still broken. Sango stood up, and went inside. Miroku sat outside, turning his gaze to the stars.

"Why can't she trust me?" He asked the sky. He sat there for a long time. Just as he was about to get up, he heard a creak. Turning his head so he could see what had made the noise, he saw a tall shape stand over him. He wasn't scared. On the contrary, he was grinning.

"What made you come back?" He asked. He couldn't see her face, but he knew that she was smiling as well. She sat down right next to him and turned to him. The two sat together for the remainder of the night, lost in thought.

It took another month for Kohaku and Rin's hut to be finished, but when it was, it was perfect for the four of them. The new couple had decided to adopt the two quarter demons. The day of their wedding was the best day though; at least it was in Sango's opinion. Only a few beings were there, out in the field. Sango, Miroku, the twins, Shippo, Myouga, Kirara, and Kouga with his mate and two best friends, Ginta and Hakkaku.

The sky was a crystalline blue, birds were out and chirping, and the bride was stunning in her simple kimono and a crown of little pink flowers she had made earlier that morning. Miroku had married the two, keeping the ceremony small and simple, with no outsiders. Sango couldn't help but feel her heart burst with happiness when the two kissed. But still, it also hurt her when she thought about the fact that her younger brother was already married when she herself wasn't. It made the thoughts, like she was going to grow old and die alone, appear.

The twins stayed with Miroku and Sango the first night the couple was married. It took a lot of convincing on all their parts, but finally they agreed. A little under a year later, Rin was delivering her first child. Though Sango was happy for her sister-in-law, she still felt a pang when she first saw the child, knowing that she had once been a mother to a child slaughtered before its first breath. She had unknowingly placed her hand on her abdomen, a movement Miroku caught.

The two spent the night taking care of the twins. In fact, for a while, the twins moved back in with Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. Unbeknownst to Sango, Miroku was watching her closely the entire time. Ever since she had told him that he was her dead child's father, he had wondered what having her child killed had done to her.

One night, long after Tsubasa and Chidori had became adults, Miroku and Sango were still living together, never marrying, never feeling the need to, the two were once more sitting outside. Miroku gazed up at the stars and saw something he hadn't seen in a long time.

"A shooting star," Sango whispered. She laid her head on his shoulder, he did the same, laying his head on hers. She felt his arm snake around her waist and the two sat like that for a long time. They both looked at the sky, at the star, and made a wish.

'Let me always love this person,' they wished. He whispered something to her and she turned to him, grinning. "It's because you're an addiction. I'm addicted to you, and it's an addiction I never want to quit," she whispered in his ear. They kissed.

* * *

A/N:D It's an open ending. There's nothing after this I'm afraid. Sorry about the long wait, I've been having troubles getting what I wanted to said to be said. Believe, it's hard. Though, the addiction part at the end came from real life. Not quite in those same words, but the general meaning behind it. The person you love is something that you're addicted to, like some people are to the internet. Err, maybe that's a bad example. You can't get enough of them, I guess is what I'm trying to say.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing in this fic. 


End file.
